


I just want revenge

by ShadowPaladin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaladin/pseuds/ShadowPaladin
Summary: Vanitas was taken the most important thing in his life. And he wasn’t just gonna accept it that easily.Drabble





	I just want revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! Welcome to my first little Drabble in the KH Fandom :33
> 
> The title was inspired by the Song “Revenge and a little more” by Unlike Pluto :3

** I just want revenge **

_ ...and a little bit more _

Gone. Gone gone  _gone_. Vanitas could feel it, feel the pain, the struggle, the fear. And then, everything went black. A noise broke through the silence. Eventually, the black haired boy recognised it as his own scream, echoing through the empty keyblade graveyard. _How strange_. It felt like he wasn’t in possession of his body anymore. Merely a marionette, controlled by endless suffering. Left and right, huge unversed sprouted out of the ground, immediately making their way in a certain direction. Out for revenge. 

_I can never be whole again. Without Ventus, my life doesn’t have a purpose. I will take revenge on those, who did this to you. And then, we will be together again. Forever._

The boy slowly started walking. Jogging. Running. Stretching out his hand, he opened a portal right in front of him. This would be it. His final fight. With every unversed that got struck down, a flash of pain ripped through his body. But Vanitas didn’t care, everything almost feeling numb at this point. And then, he saw them. _They_ were responsible. They would  **pay** for what they did to his other half. 

Blind with anger, with hatred, the masked boy summoned his keyblade and stormed at his enemies.  _Ventus_’  enemies. He wouldn’t show any mercy, not after what they have done.

Slashing his keyblade into the figure in front of him, a weird feeling of satisfaction spreading in his chest. The black haired went on and on, pushing more and more. The boy wasn’t even defending himself, taking one hit after another. 

It was him. The boy who resembled Vanitas so very closely. The boy who had Ventus‘ heart captured in his for ten years. How dare he? How dare Sora kill the one thing Vanitas was living for? The one thing that gave his existence a purpose? The bare reason  of  his existence?

He should feel it. Feel the same pain the boy with the mask was experiencing. No, Sora should feel  worse ! Killing him would be mercy. He should  _suffer_.  And Vanitas would make sure of that.

Like in a trance he couldn’t break, from, the boy took one last swing with his keyblade, striking Sora down. He wasn’t dead, Vanitas knew that, but badly wounded. In the distance, panicked voices drew closer. But the masked boy couldn’t care less. A pained gasp from the ground however, got his attention unwillingly.

“I’m...sorry. A...giant heart...less...he..” another cough. “...he protected me...I’m so...sorry...” 

Another wave of anger welled up inside of  Vanitas. “Why did you let him die? You could have easily defeated that heartless by yourself!” He shouted, but didn’t receive an answer. The brown haired boy had passed out. 

Suddenly, pain exploded in his chest. He fell onto his knees, his hands flying to the place where a heart would have been, if he’d had one. The golden eyed boy looked down, seeing something silver sticking out in between his hands.  _A keyblade. Of course. _ The last thing Vanitas saw, before darkness took over him, was a head of silver hair.

—————————————

His vision went white, before slowly focusing again. Vanitas could make out a faint silhouette, getting more and more visible by the moment. It was a boy, stretching out his hand for him to take. His stature, his hair, his face...this everlasting smile. It was all way too familiar. Vanitas felt something hot running down his cheek. Instinctively, he wiped it away with his hand. Was this what people called happiness? 

Slowly, fearing the other boy would disappear at the slightest touch, he reached out his hand to grab the one reaching out to him. When he finally made contact, Vanitas couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth twitching up. His pain would finally have an end!

With a quick pull, he pulled the blonde boy against his chest, wrapping his arms around him as if he would disappear the second Vanitas let go of him. To his delight, the embrace was returned just as eagerly. 

Burying his face in the soft, golden hair, he kept muttering the boy’s name over and over again. “Ventus....Ventus... _Ventus_”  The golden eyed boy felt hands rhythmically stroking up and down his back. “It’s okay now.” He heard the other boy say. “We’re together again. And nothing can every change that anymore. I promise.”

And Vanitas believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!  
I’d really appreciate if you would leave Kudos and a comment if you liked it ^~^


End file.
